Forum:How many time do i need to do this?
So I am on my second playthrough and I cannot for the life of me get a backpack upgrade from the claptrap in sledge's safehouse my siren has 50 items in her 45 backpack and its my 25 time strait of getting just a grenade mod! Am I just having super bad luck or am I not doing it right?DCGorm 09:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : You probably aren't doing anything wrong. I have recently restarted my hunter to redo PT2 with my nephews replacement soldier. To get the SDU from the cl4p-tp in lost cave it took me exactly 5 tries (with +2 rare item class mod) to get it for me. I had full inv only, not over full. But with my nephews soldier, also with a full inv it took more like 40 tries. This is of course solo runs after about 8 tries in co-op. Just keep trying, it'll happen eventually. TheDataAngel 09:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the info I have had 4 other characters and this is the first time have had to do it more than 3 times.DCGorm 10:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I have never gotten a Backpack SDU on PT2 despite 87bazillion runs. - - MeMadeIt 14:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) *cough* WillowTree *cough* NOhara24 15:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Funny you should say that... actually decided to download it today. Have been playing around with gear calc for a while and with the hastle getting those SDU's thought i'd give it a go. was fairly hastle free. The first xtaf viewer didn't work, but got modio and worked a charm. tested out wit a dummy character on a dummy profile to make sure I could do it without screwing up my safe. And got it first time. Put my back pack spaces upto 69 (the legit max right?) and finished off getting my few remaining weapon proff's upto 50 and editied a few weapons I'd actually found. I'd resisted modding for so long. But I'd vertually done all the is to do, (for now) and have no desire to over do it. (no rose omega's for me) A little tweaking though is fine. Won't be adding anything (apart from those SDU's) that I haven't found yet. Gotta have someting to aim for on the on those armoury/craw run's after all! TheDataAngel 17:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) If you want to mod something fun to do, you can re-activate old quests using WillowTree and go back and re-battle Rakk Hive and The Destroyer etc. And if you're constructing try a Dove with a Hornet accessory. It's a hoot. WhackyGordon 22:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) TK's Wave with the Bulldog mag is also fun I might add. 00:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I remember reading a post a little while back about those sort of hybrid weapons and then playing around in gear calc to see what i could come up with. So i might just try them out and see. TheDataAngel 00:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) WhackyGordoooo Are you on Xbox? A Dove Hornet would be absolutely bawssss. It doesn't even have to be perfect. Just something with a fast fire rate. 01:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Dude, are you on xbox? Grab a windows pc and a one gig thumb-drive - there are so many sweet weapon hybrids you can make, especially if you have access to pearls, which I don't as of yet. Need Knoxx. Anyways, yeah modding up constructs is so easy, and it's really the only way you're going to be able to play with those super-rare combinations. Combining particularly interesting parts in unlikely combinations is awesome. Dahl Wildcat mag, twisted barrel, double accessory. Absolute chaos. If you're feeling really hacky naming it Shredder Shredder just makes it stupid-funny. Slapstick even. lol WhackyGordon 06:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I would, but I have a Mac lol. The Shredder shredder Wildcat would be hilarious. I think Vector would make the game break... 11:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I got the SDU after around 75 tries and got the next 3 SDU's within the first five tries so my guess is that I was having really crappy luck.DCGorm 07:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Unless it's been taken down, I believe there is still a list of compatible unique and legendary parts on one of Nagamarky's pages. Mr personal favorite mod is the 12.7 rof, 0.0 acc machinegun I built with The Meat Grinder magazine. It fires five projectiles at once in a 45 degree arc cone with each shot, and it has a 124 round magazine. It's also gotten me killed dozens of times while trying to close range to use it, so it's not overpowered by any means. 17:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I move my sections around a lot. Currently it is here. Dove "Hornet" "Friendly Fire" Boom Stick "Roaster" Rhino "Nemesis" Invader "T.K.'s Wave" Bulldog Ajax's Spear "Ogre" "Bone Shredder" Savior "Chiquito Amigo" Protector "Kyros' Power" Cyclops Displayed names in quotation marks. You will notice the trend that only the elemental accessory legendaries override the unique names with their own accessory titles. 17:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC)